euterpe
by the birds were flown
Summary: Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freak show.


**euterpe:** _prologue – euterpe_

 **Summary:** _Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freak show._

 **Extended summary:** In which Hiro wants revenge so he summons a demon only, he summons the one demon that cannot kill. And also, they join a circus. Great.

 **Prompt:** Very much like, and inspired by Kuroshitsuji—the _Noah's Ark Circus_ arc. Except, a few changes. And I will not be following events of Kuroshit—only some background stuff. This _will_ get violent.

 **A/N:** I have nothing much to say except I don't know how this will turn out, but I hope I can do this idea justice. Also, multi-crossover. Baymax is in character, Hiro is in between his mourning days for Tadashi, as well as the point where he nearly killed Callahan. This is just a prologue, fairly short, and introduction to Hiro's character and other _vitally_ important people to the plot.

 **Disclaimer:** I own not Big Hero 6 of the Disney franchise, nor the Marvel franchise, or Black Butler for that matter.

* * *

Euterpe. They called the circus _Euterpe_. Rejoice. Giver of delight. And when the tents are up, monochrome, round and tall, there is laughter. In the shadows they emerge, beautifully dressed in blue, green and black. The make-up is dusty, and porcelain, faces nicely carved in paint.

In a carriage not too far away, a queen holds a letter – the catalyst – safely in her delicate hands. There is the official red mark, an invitation of sorts, a beckon to partake in this wonderful, _joyous_ event. The circus rarely comes, but when it does, it always has a purpose. The horse neighs and carries on, driven by a stout man, golden hair, and an immoveable smile.

The carriage arrives, on top of a hill, a mansion just outside of the city. It glows dull in the moonlight, simple yellow lights, and vines and lines on it's brown brick walls. The queen hands the letter to another man, he is tall, and built, but there is corpulence beneath the white suit. Sheathed in a belt he wears are two swords. He leaves the carriage and the queen gives a small wave, to which he bows to, before heading for the mansion gates.

They open, and a twenty something man greets a _good evening_. His nose stands out, and he is tall. In the dark, his hair is brown, and he leads the way through the mansion garden. They arrived at the front porch. He opens the door champagne light floods the dimly lit night. His hair is still brown.

"Welcome to the Hamada household."

The twenty something man politely greets, with a small bow. He allows the man in white to enter first. Once they are both in, he leaves and a maid is left as his replacement. She is also tall, with honey blonde hair, and a cheerful smile. She wears round glasses that hide her olive eyes.

"The young master is waiting for you in the tea room. I will take you there."

The man in white raises his hand, and shakes his head, as if to say no. The maid nods in understanding, and leaves. The man makes his way through the familiar hallway, past paintings dated 16AC, worn and framed in gold. He arrives at the tea room, a large hall with one table set on the center, and two chairs facing across each other. One chair is occupied by a boy, no older than fifteen, hair black, and head bobbing as he sips away on a cup. He is looking towards the window with it's scenery covered in pale moonlight.

"Hiro Hamada."

The boy turns to see the man in white, and he nods.

"North, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise."

The man in white, presumably named North, steps forward, and takes his seat. There is a cup for him but he does not touch it. Instead, he simply lays down the envelope given by the queen.

"Her highness has given this for me to deliver."

The boy takes the envelope, and slowly opens it. There inside are two tickets, Euterpe written in fancy cursive, with circus balloons drawn in the background.

"What are these?"

"They are tickets, to the new circus in town."

"I have no need for earthly things."

"Speaks the boy living in a mansion with more servants than he needs."

"I only have five, minus Baymax."

"That is still more than you need."

North chuckles lowly, taking the tickets from Hiro's hands, he inspects it, a sly smile on his pink lips. Hiro sits silent, drinking tea, and eyes focused on the big man in front of him. The maid from before rolls in a tray with fresh pot of tea, and some biscuits. She gently places them on the table, and bows to make her leave known. Both Hiro and North pay no heed to her, and she's gone the next second, as if she was never there in the first place.

"The queen finds herself suspicious of the new circus. There are a number of children seen loitering their premises late at night, and never found again. They have only been in town for three days, but there is already tens to a hundred children missing. Her highness is wary."

"Maybe those kids ran away to join the circus."

"She also fears that is the case."

Hiro nods and takes the tickets back. He stuffs them lazily in his coat pocket, before standing up. North follows, his cup still untouched.

"Very well, I will sort this out."

"I trust you will make haste of this."

"I will."

With two small bows, the conversation ends. North leaves the mansion, and heads for his carriage. The stout man with the golden hair opens the carriage door, a bright smile still on his face. The queen welcomes him back.

"Did it go well?"

"Yes. He will be taking care of it."

"Ah, the Hamada boy, always so reliable." The carriage moves again, and she looks out to the fading view of the Hamada mansion, an unreadable smile curved up her lips. "Wouldn't it be wonderful, if he were to be ours forever?"

"Yes."

Back at the mansion, Hiro sits at the library. He stares out the window, and the scenery. A tall man, tubby with white hair, waddles towards him.

"What seems to be the problem, young master?"

"It's nothing, Baymax. We just have another job to do. We'll be leaving tomorrow dawn."

"Where will we be going?"

"Euterpe."

"I am sorry. I do not understand."

"We're going to the circus tomorrow, Bayamax. So please, pack up my bags."

"As you wish."

As the man leaves, drops of drizzle tap the library windows. Hiro turns to stare at the slight rainfall. The bright moon has disappeared behind the mist. The clock ticks twelve and somewhere across the London streets, a child screams.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have no words. I hoped you enjoyed this. This is only the beginning so there will be more to come, later on.


End file.
